The induction of domes, a manifestation of epithelial fluid transport, will be studied in epithelial cell cultures derived from kidney and from mammary gland. Changes in phosphorylated intracellular and membrane proteins which accompany induction of domes by cyclic AMP, various categories of chemical inducers and specific hormonal stimuli will be analyzed.